Kitchen Paint War
by 3littlewords
Summary: When Henry and Elizabeth were repainting their kitchen, they teased each other with a paint fight. I wanted to write what that paint fight could lead to. Paint and kisses are flying through the McCord Kitchen late one night, who will win? Who will lose? What is the price for losing?


"Please no, I really like this sweater." Elizabeth said half pleading as Henry brought the roller dangerously close.

"And I don't care about this shirt?" He stated as he pulled at the t-shirt and pointed with the roller. A large grey spot was left behind from Elizabeth's brush and it stretched diagonally across his torso, only now it was getting bigger from the paint dripping of the roller.

"Well, I mean, you were asking for it, you can't leave streaks in the paint." Elizabeth said with a smirk, she leaned over to Henry, pretending to steal a kiss when really, she wanted to get some paint on his face.

"Oh really? Me? Leaving streaks? Can we talk about your portion? All we see are brush marks!" He put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her close, almost knocking the paint of the island counter as he did. "You don't see me complaining about those streaks." He whispered against her smiling lips. "I could give you a streak to really complain about." before Elizabeth even had a chance to respond, a wet paint roller rolled across her butt.

"HENRY!" She shrieked "This is war!" She tried to attack him with her brush, only to have him lean away from the wet grey blow.

"Really, war with an ethics professor at the War College? Babe, you are very much mistaken." He said, holding his roller like he was a fencer waiting to lunge at his opponent. "You see, it was once stated by…"

Elizabeth didn't want to hear the rest, laughter filled the air of their kitchen as she tried to jump over the paint tray and attack his face. Only to miss as she slipped on the plastic covering the floors. "Look, one call to the White House and I can have special ops here with paintball guns waiting to attack."

"Oh, come on, really need to pull the card of being Secretary of State? That will do no good when I challenge you to a duel." He dogged the brush again as he put more paint on his roller. "Loser has to pick up the paper covers when we are done with the kitchen" he stated.

"And the winner?" She questioned slowly, she was almost nervous to see what the requested would be from him.

"Well, because I will win, I would help the loser clean up the mess because it would be the right thing to do." His eyes twinkled, he was playing a hard game.

"Well, if I win, I have a one further request." She stated putting down the brush to fix her pony tail. "The loser has to join me in a shower to truly finish the paint cleanup process." She let out a low laugh as Henry's eyes went a little wide and a showed a crooked grin. "If you, I mean the loser, does not comply, then they go to bed covered in paint."

"Deal." He said as he lunged forward with the roller. Elizabeth ducked down to get her brush and took a paint lid as a shield. "No shields!"

"Well why not? You can cover more with that roller, I need the support!"

What was only a few minutes felt like hours in the McCord Kitchen War Zone. Thrashes of brushes and squeaks of rollers filled the air. Laughter and bargaining as Elizabeth tried to save her hair, only to be at a loss when a rogue roller landed on her forehead. Henry tried to convince Elizabeth that his glasses were off limits only to have her brush a lens and call him a pirate.

"Okay, Okay!" He said out of breath, he dropped his roller and he put his hands up. "Shall we call this a truce?"

"No, you call me the winner that I am and admit to your loss." She said with her hands on her hips and stared him down.

"And if I don't?" Henry finally put his roller down and put his hands on his hips and started to assess the damage to both the kitchen and to them.

"Oh please, I can break foreign delegates, I can get you to agree too." Her arms crossed over her body. Her sweater that had somehow managed to remain paint free suddenly had a smear of paint across it from what was on her hands. Elizabeth look straight into her husband's eyes. Looking past the sweet puppy dog eyes and into the rebellious fire that was trying to pursued her; this little game would not be over easily. Holding her glare, she felt the cool paint, settling through the fabric of her sweater it started to feel sticky and damp again her skin. Throwing her hands up she looked at the mark she left on herself. "Damn it!" Then with narrowed eyes as she pointed at Henry.

"I don't think I can make you a winner if you got paint on yourself, babe." He slowly clapped as he walked up to her.

"Don't." she said sternly "Don't you dare take one more step!" She was trying to back away, trying to let her frustration be known. "I…"

She was cut off, Henry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Glasses clashing and paint smeared from cheek to cheek. "I will help clean like I said." Retreating from Elizabeth to get to cover for the can of paint. "And then shower, like you said, which, better still be a team effort."

"It is only a team effort if I am the winner, Henry, rules are rules." Fixing the last remaining spots along the baseboards she added "You know that."

"You are my winner, always." He whispered not even turning around to look at her as he rolled up more plastic.

Elizabeth smiled, returning her brush and collecting the cans and other gear. Working in quiet harmony the two returned the kitchen to look good as new. The clock was ticking on the wall but neither bothered to look at it. They knew it was it was late, but they were so wrapped up in this moment to even care.

"I'll race you to the shower." Elizabeth said with a giggle as she tried to bolt around the island in the kitchen

Henry grabbed her, stopping her in her tracks. "Is everything going to be a competition tonight?" he whispered to her slowly pulling her back into him. "Why does it need to be? We just painted our beautiful kitchen, and I think it deserves to be admired." Tips of his fingers were tracing up and down her spine. "It deserves to be noticed, every little detail within it that makes it amazingly unique." His voice was getting softer as he drew his lips closer to her ear.

Fully pressed against one another as Elizabeth felt her breath catch as she turned her head and kissed him. Rough at first but then slowly, and gently. Breaking the kiss only for a moment to look up at him with that same devilish grin as before. "I have something, rather someone, I want to be admiring…" She said as she traced her fingers down his chest and stopped at his waist line. "Care to join me?"

In one quick powerful movement, Henry scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. "Shower, right…" He was lost in the thought of his hands tracing every inch of her body, tasting her, and rocking her world that he had forgotten that they desperately needed to get the paint off of their bodies .

"Yeah… It will only help." She said she her feet hit the floor, immediately walking away from him, as she took her top off and bra, tossing them aside, and started to wiggle out of her pants. She stopped at the doorway of the bathroom and look back at Henry, still standing by their bed, staring. "You coming?" She said with a smile as she started to fuss with her hair.

"Oh, I will be." He said quickly discarding his own clothing following her in. the steam of the shower started to fill up the bathroom. As the two stepped in, letting the warmth wrap around them as soapy bodies slide under the water. Elizabeth loved to annoy Henry by spiking his hair up like a rocker. Henry would flip Elizabeth hair and say she looked like a founding father. The pair giggled in between kisses that were just as steamy the shower around them.

The kisses because rougher, as Henry pushed Elizabeth against the cool tile, his tall frame towering over her as he ducked his head down take one of her nipples into his mouth. Gently biting and sucking, teasing Elizabeth as she let out a soft moan. At this point, the shower was running next to them as they stood just outside of it in the mist. Henry kissed his was down to the top of an evenly trimmed hairline then made his way back up to kiss her lips. Elizabeth wasted no time wrapping her fingers around his cock and slowly making her way up and down his shaft. Henry's knees buckled as he braised himself against the wall behind her.

"We should save some hot water…." Elizabeth said as she turned away from him to turn off the shower. She purposely bent over more than she needed, giving Henry more than a terrific view of her butt.

"Yeah, we should." But Henry was not even paying attention anymore, he wanted to grab her hips and thrust into her. "You could also be a little less of a tease" he muttered as he gave her ass a slap and a squeeze.

"Why would I do that?" She said as she spun around and wrapped her whole body around him, pressed her wet chest to his. "Maybe I want to be, because I am horny, your hard, and all I can think about is…"

Henry stopped her with a kiss, he couldn't handle it. "Come" he stepped out of the shower and offered his hand. He wanted to carry her but he had this sneaking suspicion that they would slip if he did. "I'd bend you over the sink but you are too short for that." He whispered as he took her towel away from her.

"Such a charmer." She said with a sarcastic grin pulling her towel back so she could wrap them both in it. "Maybe I have a plan for you." And without another word she tugged the towel to lead him to the bed. "You better get on your back ." She said as she stood squarely before him and gave his shoulders a push.

"As you wish Madam Sex-retary" He said as he fell back and scooted up to the pillows.

"Oh, please not that. I would prefer: Elizabeth, winner of the kitchen paint war." She slowly crawled up the bed to meet his face, throwing her leg over his middle and holding his face in her hands.

"Making me accept my defeat in a rather blissful way I see." He said as he brought his head up to kiss her. "Clever." He wrapped his arms around her rear and pulled her up, allowing him to take her nipple into his mouth, Elizabeth moaned, this time more audible then in the shower. And throw her arms in front of her to support herself. She rocked her hips, rubbing her clit along the length of his shaft. Henry was seeing stars, feeling her warm and inviting. He broke the kiss to lift her by her hips.

Swiftly, she was centered over him. Slowly moving her way down his cock with gentle thrusts. She could feel every inch of him twitch with anticipation. Elizabeth throw her head up and as "fuck" escaped her lips. She said it again as he filled her completely. Elizabeth stayed perfectly still, relaxing around him before she started to grind her hips.

Henry looked up at her, lost, amazed, and so desperately in love with the woman before him. The sensation around his cock as he lifted his hips to more evenly meet her thrusts rocked him to his core. The two moved as one, slow and steady. Elizabeth leaned forward and started to nibble on Henry's shoulder.

"Elizabeth," he moaned. A quick little love bite. Nothing big, just enough to leave a small mark. He could feel the skin beneath her lips grow tender. He loved it when she did this. He loved being marked, he loved being hers. "Don't think I am the only one getting one of these…" He said as Elizabeth pulled away.

"You better not be." She grinned. Henry licked his lips before grabbing her hips and pushing her further down his cock and picking of the speed. Elizabeth sucked in her breath. Henry leaned in, and started teasing above her left breast. Her skin was soft against his lips as he returned the same nibbles she had given.

"Henry… I'm…" She stopped mid-sentence to "Fuck!" Her shoulders shook. She was so close to the edge and she could feel Henry was too. The two moved faster, skin to skin, lip locked, with racing hearts. Henry gave Elizabeth's butt a squeeze and that was all it took before her walls tightened and started to feel herself float to cloud nine. "Henry" was all she could a say as she reaches the peak of her own orgasm only to be met by Henry's. Shaking she kissed him, sloppy and needy. "Henry."  
"Elizabeth," he said out of breath. He was still inside of her, he could feel the pulse from around her pussy. He could feel the pool of cum dripping down his cock. He didn't even care, he only cared about the lust filled gaze looking at him. "Elizabeth" he whispered again slowly "wow".

Elizabeth broke into a wide, but still sheepish smile, "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too" he replied, kissing her lips softly.

The two laid as they were, breathless and spent. Elizabeth slowly peeled herself off, and reached for the box of tissues by the side of the bed. Clean, they laid on their back, fingers interlocked, whispering sweet nothings.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"You are on my side of the bed." Elizabeth laughed as she buried herself in the covers. Wrapping herself tightly like a burrito so she could not easily be moved. "I will move you." Henry said as he threw the blankets away, only allowing himself a moment to admire her again, before scoping her up and shifting her.

"Fine!" She said breathlessly as they wrestled the sheets. "Fine…" Henry was braced over her. Hair still air drying from their shower, red cheeks, and a dorky grin. Elizabeth knew she was lucky, she knew every time he held her, comforted her, fought right by her side, supported her. She was amazed by him. "I suppose for the best husband, yet sore loser of the kitchen paint wars, I can return to my side of the bed and return what I conquered."

They settled in, wrapped up in blankets and one another. The dark night was peaceful and quiet, a brisk breeze sneaking in through the slightly opened window wrapping around the lazily spinning ceiling fan before falling and cooling the bedroom. With a final kiss goodnight, the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
